1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning appliance covers and, more particularly, to covers for vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of home or office cleaning, a long-standing problem is that of damage caused to fixtures, walls or movables by portable cleaning appliances during cleaning and the concomitant damage to the portable cleaning appliances themselves. This damage is caused by a cleaning worker inadvertently bringing a cleaning appliance into contact with fixtures, walls or movables in an area being cleaned. While the present invention has utility in the prevention of damage to all fixtures and movables it will, for the sake of simplicity, be described in reference to the prevention of damage caused to furniture and walls. Further, while the present invention has utility in the prevention of damage caused by and to all portable cleaning appliances, it will, for the sake of simplicity, be described specifically in reference to vacuum cleaners
As a rule, the contact of a vacuum cleaner with furniture during cleaning is sufficiently light that no appreciable damage is caused to the furniture. On occasion, however, contact with a vacuum cleaner and furniture is so great that damage is caused to the furniture, the vacuum cleaner, or both. The damage can be very expensive. When cleaning operations are done on a commercial basis the cost to the commercial enterprise can be signifiCant.
To date, attempts to solve this problem have been lacking in several respects. One possible solution is to hire and train personnel to clean in such a fashion that they do not cause damage to furniture. This has not proven possible. A second possible solution is to provide some form of a cushion on vacuum cleaners so that when the inevitable collision between vacuum cleaner and furniture occurs, neither the furniture nor the vacuum cleaner are harmed. An attempt to realize this second solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,862. The '862 patent discloses molded rubber covers affixed to vacuum cleaners. These covers, however, may leave marks upon contact with a surface that are difficult and expensive to clean off. Further, covers in accordance with the '862 patent do not cover the entirety of the vacuum cleaner body, leaving areas exposed that may cause damage, or that may be damaged themselves.
Another attempt to realize the second solution to the problem was to attach resilient material, such as carpet, to the body of a vacuum cleaner, by, for example, gluing. This approach presents several problems, however. First, maintenance costs rise because it is first necessary to remove the carpet prior to attempting to disassemble a vacuum cleaner for repairs. Second, it is unsightly. Third, it is ineffective for preventing many types of damage to vacuum cleaners and furniture because it leaves exposed areas.
Because vacuum cleaners in commercial operation operate on a continuous basis, any type of cover or protective device must allow for adequate cooling and access to controls on the vacuum cleaner. Further, a cover is subject to damage itself and must be sufficiently strong to withstand abuse. Further still, it should, particularly in commercial operations, present a good appearance and be capable of being cleaned.